Pourquoi
by atina evda
Summary: Tokio Hotel, les frères Kaulitz J'attend une réponse. Prépare la maitenant car je m'en vais te retrouver pour te poser une question: pourquoi...


Auteur : Atina Evda

Genre : Drame/Romance

Personnages : Les frères Kaulitz

* * *

Enfin les vacances, j'ai donc plus de temps pour écrire. J'espère pouvoir vous écrire, une a deux fics par semaines. Du moins j'essayerais !

Cette histoire je l'ai écrite aujourd'hui alors que je me sentais d'une humeur massacrante. J'ai tout d'abord marché pendant 1h 30 en attendant de trouver de l'inspiration ailleurs que chez moi. Et c'est en revenant sur mes pas, au bord du lac, à genre 100 mètres de chez moi que j'ai enfiiin trouvé des idées ! Comme quoi faut pas chercher bien loin !

C'est comme d'habitude un drame romancé, (faut savoir que j'écris que quand je me sens prête a casser la baraque) et j'espère que vous allez l'appréciez

Alors Bonne Lecture !!! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !!! (Même si sa fait genre 3 mois que cette histoire a été posté, vaux mieux tard que jamais !!!)

(Ps : je ne le répèterais jamais assez mais lisez mes fic avec de la musique !! La musique est ma source d'inspiration et je ne peux écrire sans elle, comme lire sans elle.)

* * *

Je t'ai suivis.

Pour voir ce qui t'éloignait de moi,

Ce qui te poussais au fond du gouffre,

Pour te protéger,

Pour pouvoir te sauver,

Pour toi….

Je ne me serais jamais permis de m'inséminer dans ta vie si ce n'est dans ton intérêt.

Je voulais savoir ce qui t'avait fait vivre dans le noir pendant tout ce temps.

Ce qui t'a forcé à me cacher ton occupation, à moi, ton frère.

On se disait tout, partageait tout, étions sans arrêt complices. Complices de tout.

Ton silence je le perçois comme une trahison. Je ne peux plus connaître ta vie, tes envies.

Je ne te connais plus…

Tu n'es plus qu'un étranger, une âme errante qui n'est là que pour se nourrir, et encore…

Mais où dors tu ? Où passes-tu tes journées ???

* * *

Nous étions si proches…Tels deux âmes sœurs.

Tu allais mal, j'allais mal.

Je sentais ta joie comme tu ressentais ma peine.

Nous étions comme deux montres réglées à la même heure, battants, sonnant le coup de minuit en même temps.

_Douze battements_,

Puis onze.

Dix

Neuf

Huit

Sept

Six

Cinq

Quatre

**Trois**

**Deux**

**Un…**

Ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre… Ton souffle s'est éteint, tes yeux se sont fermés.

Tu as quitté ce monde pour en rejoindre un autre. Première anomalie, ou plutôt dirons nous, dernière anomalie, différence. _Tu es mort, je vis encore_.

Une énorme distinction, un énorme fossé s'est creusé.

En mourrant tu m'as mis face à un dilemme.

Mourir pour remettre nos pendules à l'heure, et sonner les douze coups de minuits ensemble.

Ou

Survivre, pour vivre notre séparation maintenant définitive.

Je ne sais que choisir…

Pour me décider je me vois dans l'obligation de regarder en arrière. Regarder ce qui t'as fait chuter et moi échouer.

J'ai échoué, je n'ai pas su te sauver…

Je retourne donc là où tout a commencé pour toi.

...La rue…

* * *

Ce lieu parait si simple, si banal, mais renferme pourtant des immondices qui nuisent à tout être si frottant. Tu t'y es confronté. Tu as fait la rencontre avec ces gens, ces jeunes délinquants lassés de vivre.

Tu l'étais aussi…

Toi Bill, mon frère, ma moitié si fragile, tu étais las de moi. Vivre une vie à deux était devenue pour toi lassant, je l'avais ressenti.

Tout partager, tout se dire, ressentir toutes les émotions de l'autre était épuisant.

Tu as donc fini par t'éloigner de moi en fréquentant des jeunes, rencontrés dans la rue.

Tu t'es laissé influencé par ces nouveaux « amis ».

Les amis sont faits pour te comprendre, t'aider, te soutenir et non te faire périr.

* * *

Tu le savais pourtant, notre éducation nous l'a appris, notre mère nous l'avait dit.

_Rauschgift ist als eine Einbahnstrasse._

**En effet la drogue est comme un chemin sans issu**. Une fois qu'on y a touché, on en peux plus revenir en arrière.

Tu t'y es mis, tu as pris de la drogue avec tes nouveaux « amis » pour te séparer de moi, faire de nous deux, deux êtres différents.

Deux personnalités bien distinctes.

Tu as réussi…

Tu as sombré dans le royaume des morts, quand à moi je suis resté dans celui des vivants.

**Mais pourquoi ????**

Notre vie à nous deux te déplaisait tant ? T'ennuyais tant ? Etait trop dur pour toi ?

**Pourquoi ????**

Tu me fais souffrir, mourir. Tu me tues… De là ou tu es, j'espère que tu m'entends, et ressens ma douleur.

**Tu m'entends ??? Tu me tues** !

Ne pouvais-tu pas imaginer qu lorsqu'on sépare deux jumeaux, que l'un des deux meurt, l'autre en souffre tellement qu'il se donne la mort ??

**Ne pouvais-tu pas penser à sa ??**

Etre stupide ! Sans cœur ! Regarde à quoi tu m'as réduit !!! Je me vois à présent t'insulter, toi, mon frère, l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde.

**Pourquoi ???**

Je ne comprends pas…

Je m'en vais donc te retrouver. Où que tu sois je viens te rejoindre.

Je vais te rejoindre pour essayer de comprendre, pourquoi tu t'en ai allé loin de moi.

Pour savoir, tout simplement…. _Pourquoi_….

Je m'en vais prendre le même chemin que toi m'assurer être dans le même lieu que toi, pour te retrouver.

Je vais donc passer par cette voie sans issu, la drogue, pour te rejoindre…

En m'attendant, réfléchit bien à ta réponse, car en arrivant, je ne te poserais qu'une question :

…_Pourquoi_…


End file.
